User talk:Hangingmanpeter0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Goosebumps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Slappy the Dummy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 19:37, May 26, 2010 Hello :) Hey man, I'm sorry I haven't been on for a long time. Slappy Was Here! 01:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) You better get back to work,and fix the errors..(Hangingmanpeter0 05:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC)) panic over panic park In The Streets of Panic Park on page 4 there is a ticket anyway you can e me that page my little boy lost his book and that pic is what he wants me to draw on his B-Day cake? angyh2007@suddenlink.net Adminship Awesome, now I know. Keep up the good work and you got it :) Slappy Was Here! 21:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Arceus Really? I didn't expect that. Don't worry, I don't trust him yet. Right now he is not in line for adminship. I'll have to watch him. Thanks for the info! Slappy Was Here! 21:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Adminship You are now an admin. You are a great editor and I hope you keep up the work. Also, thanks for fixing my user page. BTW, I'm a "him" (just so you know). Slappy Was Here! 16:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Delete Article at Category:Candidates for deletion. Could you look at the one image as well? It's a duplicate. Smithing (talk | ) 00:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Question? Is How i come up with it an actual page or is it false? 19:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you're here. you may no believe me, but i was the creator of this wiki, and at the tiem i was not logged in. see, i'd like some type of admin rights, since you don't seem to active too much and there's plenty of work i could do. who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car? uh..please read my message again i clearly said that i had made it before i had made my first wiki account, The Regurgiator. so thus i have no true proof, but it really is 100 percent true! who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car? holy crud, it is! thanks, i completely forgot about that! yep, that is me, and i can confirm that. who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car? 22:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) hi tell me a about the goosebumps you like or love plz tell me i what to know all a about you need frindy hi need frindy how you play the game Make Me An Admin Pleas I have edited the wiki so much. I edited like 102 pages in 5 days. And I would like to add many many features. So please make me an admin. Compare the Main Page of the wiki with the edits before HMCC10 comes and after HMCC10 comes Please Think of it and if you are satisfied just make me an admin. HMCC10 (talk) 04:24, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello, my name is Lord Vilgax (XD) and I am the founder of the Italian wiki Goosebumps English wiki and I saw this really fantastic. I would like to share information and images between the two wiki, what do you say? ----anytime,so how's it going---- Message from Jullian Ross Your Welcome, I'm always editing pages like Goosebumps that is my favorite! ThANkS :) Noob? Lovetycoonz (talk) 05:11, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Question Is this wiki going to make character pages and if so, will you be using the images from the television series? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 16:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. As a big Goosebumps fan, I thought it would be fun to give the wiki a new look for Halloween! I was going to start editing it today or tomorrow. Let me know if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns! I can always revert any edits you don't like. Thanks!! Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 20:29, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Yo My other profile.